Long Chats
by rockhotch31
Summary: Jack has invested a lot of time into training Dave's new hunting dog. But is Jack ready to go hunting with Dave? It's a decision Aaron has to make. And along the way, Jack has some conversations with the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a standalone story. It does include a small part of background from my story **_**The Circle of Life**_**. However, you don't need to read that to understand this FF.**

**PLEASE NOTE: this is my universe of Hotch and Rossi being married and parents to Jack. And while the rating on this story is "T", it is solely for the storyline; this is PG-13 at worst. Once again, if that is not your cup of tea, I understand and respect your decision; walk away with my blessings. However, I ask that you please respect my decision to write this manner of story.**

**For those of you sticking around, you will get my usual chapter a day.**

**All rights to the Criminal Minds characters in this story belong to Mark Gordon Productions, ABC Studios and CBS.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Aaron and David had talked many times about one subject. They discussed it while doing dishes after dinner as Jack finished his homework upstairs in his bedroom; on the jet together after a long case; or lying in bed.

Flying home from a case in Chicago, they sat together in the back two top of seats. Dave looked at his spouse. "Aaron, when are you going to tell what is really bugging you about this," Dave softly asked.

Aaron looked out the window to gather his thoughts. _Dave is Jack's parent as well. He has a right to know_ his conscience told him. He sadly shook his head. "It's about Jack's dreams; the ones he had after Haley died," he whispered. "There was one re-occurring theme to them." Dave looked at him. "Daddy, I heard the big bangs while I was working the case with you."

It was Dave's turn to shake his head. "You don't want that to come back and haunt Jack?" Aaron just nodded. They flew home the rest of the way in silence.

The next night, Dave was drying the cooking dishes he used that Aaron washed by hand. "Can I suggest something about my idea?"

"Sure Dave," Aaron smiled. "You know I'll listen."

"We're going to the cabin tomorrow to store the fishing boat and pull out the duck boat. Before I put all the foliage camouflage on it, I was going to take Max out on the lake. I got some blank shotgun shells from Fred at the Bureau firing range. I want to get Max trained to get off the boat after I shoot and where to come back in." Aaron looked at him. "Aaron, I understand your reservations. We can take care of your two biggest together. You and Jack can come along. And you can teach him where to be safely in the boat and how to stay out of my firing range. After that, we'll see if any bad memories crop up."

Aaron paused. "Give me a day to think on that, OK?"

"As long as you promise to think about it," Dave smiled.

"I promise," Aaron smiled back, kissing him.

-00CM00-

After their usual stop at Molly's Place, they climbed back into Dave's SUV with Aaron driving. He pulled back onto the state road that led to the cabin. "So guys," Jack piped up in the backseat, "what's cooking for tomorrow besides swapping out the boats?"

Aaron shot Dave a look. Dave quickly shook his head non-verbally telling his spouse that he hadn't said a word to Jack. Aaron eyed him a bit longer and then looked at Jack in the rearview mirror. Satisfied there wasn't a conspiracy going on, he looked at Jack again in the mirror.

"Well buddy, we've got some wood cutting to do in the morning."

"Ouch," Jack said. "There goes my staying up late tonight." Dave and Aaron laughed.

"After that Jack, we'll swap out the boats. When we get Papa's duck boat in the water, he's going to take Max out to get him used to the shotgun blast and jumping off the boat and how to get back on after that." Dave looked at Aaron, almost holding his breath. Aaron smiled at him and then Jack. "You and I are going along."

"We are dad," Jack excitedly asked.

"You've worked really hard at training Max for his first duck hunt. You should be in on the next step."

"Awesome," Jack beamed. "I'll give up movie night for that!" Dave swung in his seat to look at Jack. "And popcorn Papa," he smiled. The spouses laughed at their son.

Later that night, lying in bed together, Dave curled up into Aaron's shoulder. Aaron held him in a warm embrace with his left arm as Dave laid his head on Aaron's chest. "Thank you," he said, kissing his chest above his heart.

"Dave, I agreed to this; but Max will not be the only one passing a test tomorrow."

Dave leaned up and kissed his lips. "Agreed."

-00CM00-

The three of them woke early the next morning. After a monster breakfast, they were out in the woods by eight and worked hard until almost noon. Jack, now nine worked as hard as his young body would let him. Cory had showed up to help them.

Sitting on the back deck overlooking the lake, the four of them, dressed in jeans and t-shirts enjoyed a large glass of lemonade as they cooled down a bit from their work. Mother Nature had blessed the area with her last warmth with fall gaining on the calendar. Cory polished off his glass. "I'm gonna head out guys. I've got leaves to blow into the compost pile; after the frost last weekend, they're really starting to come down." He looked at Dave. "I've got the lawn service lined up," he smiled. "They'll take care of yours."

"Thanks Cory," Dave smiled. "You know you can use my service to take care of you and Tina's lawn. A little bonus from me," he smiled.

"Thanks Dave," Cory said with a smile. "Tina and I like getting out in the yard."

Dave nodded his head with a smile. They said their good-byes to Cory as he climbed into his truck. Jack anxiously looked at his parents. "Now guys?"

Aaron laughed. "Now Jack."

"'Bout time," Jack replied. "But I gotta whiz first." Aaron looked at him, as he sped off into the cabin, shaking his head a tiny bit.

Dave looked at his partner. "A little melancholy there dad?"

"I'll always miss my little boy Dave. Four years ago, his response would have been yippee. Now, he just cares about taking a piss. He's growing up too damn fast on us."

Dave shook his head with a laugh. "I hear that."

Less than two hours later, they were out on the lake in Dave's duck boat. As Dave parked it in the cove around the point from Cory and Tina's home and Aaron dropped the anchor, Jack looked at him. "Papa, won't you scare away the ducks with this practice?"

Dave smiled. "That's a good question my son. But ducks are migratory birds. How many ducks do you see around right now?" Jack stood up looking around. He shook his head. "But now son," Dave looked deeply in his eyes, "is where you listen to every word your dad is about to tell you." Jack matched his look. "And you learn _every_ word."

"Got it Papa," Jack affirmed. Dave got Max into his life vest and then gently pulled his shotgun out of its leather case. Max wagged his tail.

"Jack," Aaron said, "the second you see that gun coming out, you are on alert. You keep your eyes focused on Papa and where he's at on the boat at all times."

"I got it dad," Jack solemnly said, looking it his dad's eyes. Then his bright eyes appeared. "But did you notice dad? Max is ready to go!"

"I did son," Aaron smiled. "You, Papa and Brian trained him well. And Jack, I know you want to see Max work. But your first priority has to be Papa and where he's aiming."

"Jack," Dave said, moving to his shooting platform, "the second I step up here, your eyes are on me." Jack nodded diligently. "However son, if you stay sitting in that seat you are with your dad, you will never be in my gun range." Jack quickly sat back down next to Aaron. "That's the key son; you stay sitting down." Dave smiled. "And from there, you can see Max work."

Dave loaded two of the blank shells into his shotgun. "Come Max," he said, getting him up on the shooting platform. Max jumped up. "Sit Max," Dave commanded. Max promptly sat down next to Dave's feet. Dave pushed the safety off the shotgun.

"Jack, when Papa does that, that means that is a live gun, ready to fire. Do you understand that?"

"Yup dad; I stay sitting down." Aaron smiled at his response and then Dave. Dave fired two shots into the air.

Max stood up on all four feet, quivering with excitement. Aaron rose and heaved the practice duck plastic bottle out into the water. "Go Max," Dave commanded. Max flew off the boat.

Jack sprang out his seat. Aaron pulled him back down. "Jack, until you see Papa put the safety back on the shotgun, you do not move," he gently scolded.

Dave looked at Jack, putting the safety on, while looking at Max happily swimming to his "duck". "Sorry son, that's on me; I should've known better. I was watching Max. Dad's right; and it won't happen again."

"Now," Jack asked, looking at the two of them. They both smiled at him as Jack got up and went to stand at the edge of the shooting platform. Max reached the "duck" with the ease of his young body, barking as he got there. Jack smiled at Dave.

Aaron happened to look across the lake. "Incoming Dave; it's a game warden and he doesn't look happy by how fast he's coming in."

"Come Max," Dave said, slapping his thigh. Max started the swim back. "Fall officers Aaron; they're newbies that trained with a warden over the summer," he said, keeping an eye on Max. "They want to make their mark. You were like that at one time," he smiled at him. He turned back to Max. "Right here boy," he pointed, as Max approached the boat with his duck.

Max perfectly approached the back landing area for him and climbed into the boat. He dropped his "duck" at Jack's feet. "Good boy Max," Jack said, petting him. Before Dave could shout a warning, Max sprayed Jack with lake water, getting his fur coat rinsed.

Aaron laughed. "Lesson number two that you seemed to forget."

Jack wiped the water off his face. "Yup dad, I sorta did." Max happily barked as the game warden slowed his boat and pulled to the side of Dave's.

"Good afternoon Warden," Dave smiled. "What's up," Dave innocently asked.

"Sir, you do know it's not duck hunting season yet. I'll need to see your license."

Jack moved to his dad as Dave stepped down from the shooting platform and set his shotgun in its case. He gently pulled his wallet out and handed the warden his duck hunting license for the season. "Warden, with all due respect, I'm just out here training my new hunting partner."

"Partner," the warden asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Dave smiled. "My dog; it's his first season," he pointed at Max. He barked and wagged his tail at the warden. Aaron smiled at his spouse. Dave had fully accepted his decision for the trial run; and respected Aaron's thoughts before making his final decision. He still didn't include Jack in equation. "Firing blanks Warden." He introduced Aaron and Jack to him.

Looking up from Dave's license, the young Warden looked at him. "Where the hell did you get blank shotgun shells?"

"Warden, I'm going to pull something out of back pants pocket. My spouse will do the same. We're both with the FBI. I got the blanks from our gun range in Quantico." They both pulled out their credentials.

The kid shook his head. "I'm sorry agents…"

"Don't apologize Warden," Dave smiled. "You're doing your job."

"And I'm learning hunter safety so I can someday hunt with Papa," Jack added with a smile. "Dad is teaching me."

Warden Valdez smiled. "I think you've got the best two teachers around." Jack brightly smiled back at him, as Valdez handed Dave his hunting license. "Have fun with the training session." He gently pulled his boat away.

Later that night, Dave laid next to Aaron. He knew better than to initiate a love making session. Aaron was on guard; listening for Jack.

The dreams never appeared.

-00CM00-

They spent Sunday morning cutting more wood for the winter at the cabin. Driving back to home, it was a race to see who conked out first; Jack or Max.

Dave looked at Aaron, deep in thought. "And….?"

Aaron shook his head. "You spend too much money on Jack."

"Where the hell is that coming from," Dave asked. "We're talking about Jack going hunting with me and Max."

"Exactly my point," Aaron said, glancing at him while driving. "You will not trip out our son with camouflage wear that he will grow out before next year. We find him some wool-lined brown pants, warm boots and green jacket and camo life vest." Dave looked at him. "Or he doesn't go."

Dave eyed Aaron with a smile. "Can I at least throw in a camo colored baseball hat?"

Aaron looked at him and shook his head. "You can be an ass Dave."

Dave smiled. "You knew that walking in," he devilishly smiled. "But you have to admit I'm a loveable ass."

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks later, the team was flying home on Wednesday afternoon from a major case in Houston. The case had political ramifications written all over it. Section Chief Cruz had joined them to put out those fires. He, Hotch and Dave sat in the four top seats playing Cribbage as Morgan, JJ, Reid and Kate Callahan milled around watching the game. Both Cruz and Hotch had their ties and collars loosened. "Thanks for coming along Mat," Aaron smiled while Dave shuffled the cards. "You were a big help to me."

Cruz smiled. "That's why they pay me the big bucks Aaron," he winked, taking his cards that Dave dealt. "And you two are getting home in time for your long weekend at the cabin." He looked at Dave, sitting next to him. "You paying off the school schedulers to have teacher's convention the same weekend as the opening of duck hunting season," he asked with a smile, placing a card into the crib.

"Nope," Dave said, discarding as well. "The Virginia DNR," he winked. Cruz laughed.

"All I know is my man here," Morgan said, rubbing Hotch's shoulders "is goin' to get some lovin' this weekend." Hotch discarded, shaking his head at Cruz who smiled.

Kate was leaning against the cabinet across from the four top with Reid and gave him a mortified look. Reid smiled. "It's Morgan; he thinks he can get under Hotch's skin."

"Like that is going to happen," she smiled at Reid. The three continued their card game through all the chatter.

Hotch looked at her. "One of these days I might miss the shot backing him," he winked. Everyone laughed with Cruz pointing a finger at Morgan. Earlier that morning, with Morgan on tactical point in the unsub's home Jeffrey Lawton had silently come up behind him. Hotch took him down as Lawton raised his gun to shoot Morgan.

"All I know," JJ said smiling "is someone had a little extra spring in his step going up the jet steps," she said, gently rubbing Dave's shoulder. "Getting a little excited about hunting with Max for the first time?"

Dave smiled over his shoulder at her. "Him and someone else," he beamed. JJ looked at him. "Jack is going on his first duck hunt with me as well."

JJ rubbed his shoulder more. "That's wonderful Dave; Jack will love that," she brightly smiled. The rest of the team shared the sentiments.

Garcia in Quantico in her lair, as usual, was enjoying the time together with the team relaxing via the laptop and monitors. "Sir Rossi, you know how I feel about that and my fine feathered friends."

"Yes Kitten," Dave smiled at one of the monitors.

"But OMG that's awesome that you and our golden boy number one will have that memory together."

"They both deserve it," Hotch said.

"Hotch," Kate asked. Cruz looked at him as well.

"Jack did a lot of practicing in the backyard and at the cabin getting Max ready for his first hunt. He deserves to see his work come to fruition," Hotch smiled.

Cruz looked at him. "Where are you going to be?"

Hotch smiled. "Sleeping in, enjoying a totally quiet cabin." The team all smiled. Aaron played an ace. "Thirty-one," he said, moving his peg on the scoreboard. Cruz shook his head and tossed his cards on the table.

Dave eyed him. "You keep winning; you'll be enjoying that sleep on the couch." The rest roared.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Jack woke to a cold nose in his face and a paw gently digging at his chest. He looked at his clock on his bedstand. "Max, what don't you understand about it not being a school day," he yawned, "and sleeping in?"

His question got answered with a gentle bark and Max going his "gotta go" dance on top of Jack's bed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack yawned again, reaching for his covers. Max hopped off as Jack threw the covers back and quietly barked again. "Geez Max, let me get out of bed."

Ten minutes later, Jack got to the top step and looked down the hallway. The door was open to his parent's room. He smiled and went in the door. He looked at his dad sleeping on his side facing the door. As he closed the space to the bed, he noticed his dad with snuggled with Papa. _That gives me room to get in_ he smiled, pulling the covers up, slipping off his flipflops.

He settled his back against his dad's chest and shivered. Aaron, instinctively in his sleep, pulled him closer. A bit later, Max bounded up the steps. He looked in Jack's room while he burped from his breakfast. Not noticing his favorite bud there, he headed down the hall as well. Jumping on the bed, he joined the snoring fest.

-00CM00-

Dave woke a couple hours later as Aaron stirred in his arms. "Who died in here," he whispered.

Aaron softly laughed. "Your mutt the farting machine."

Jack yawned. "How do you guys sleep together the way you both snore?" That started a giggle fest until Max let go of his second stink bomb. "Papa, that's you; I got up on sleep in morning, letting him out and fed him."

Aaron looked over his shoulder at Dave. "He's right Papa."

"I hate it when you two are right," Dave growled, crawling out of bed.

Three hours later, they were on their way to the cabin.

-00CM00-

Aaron, driving Dave's SUV, pulled into the lot of the rental store. Jack looked at Max. "We're splitting wood before we go hunting Max," he said, shaking his head. Aaron and Dave looked at each other with a smile, getting out of the vehicle.

Later that evening, they enjoyed their movie night at the cabin, complete with Dave's homemade popcorn. Jack eyed Aaron. "Dad, do we have to get up real early?"

Aaron smiled kissing his head. "No buddy, we don't. You and Papa have a big Saturday morning waiting for you. We just need to get some things done."

-00CM00-

The family enjoyed a leisurely, yet working Friday, starting with a huge breakfast that Jack devoured. The dead tree they had culled out of the woods around the cabin three weeks ago was waiting for the larger pieces of the trunk to be split. The project finished, Aaron helped Dave get the wood splitter on the trailer hitch of his vehicle to return it to the retail place.

Dave pulled out of the driveway, honking the horn. Aaron put his hand on Jack's shoulder as they went to the back deck of the cabin. "We need to talk Jack."

"Can we get some lemonade first dad," he asked eyeing Aaron. "This sounds serious and I'm thirsty."

Aaron laughed. "Sure buddy," he smiled. Max followed them into the kitchen and lapped his water bowl nearly clean. Jack refilled it as Aaron poured their drinks. They all went back out onto the deck, with Aaron and Jack sitting down at the table. Jack took a long drink as Max plopped down for his afternoon siesta in the sunshine.

"Fire dad," Jack said.

"Jack, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about. I trust Papa with my life; and yours." Jack nodded his head, taking another drink. "Buddy, I've never worried about you going hunting with Papa and Max." Jack eyed him. "I've worried about the memories it might stir up for you."

Jack looked into his glass and then looked at his dad. "The three big bangs," he softly said.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Yes Jack; exactly that."

Jack looked out over the lake. Aaron let him have his time to gather his thoughts. _That didn't take long_ Aaron thought as Jack looked at him. "Dad, I won't forget that." Aaron rubbed his shoulder more. "But back then, I just remember the sound and how bad it scared me." Jack paused. "Now, I understand what they really mean," he whispered. He looked out over the lake again and then at Aaron. "Dad, you know I love seeing you happy with Papa." Aaron nodded his head with a smile, knowing what was coming next. "I still miss mom," he said, hanging his head.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder again, lifting his chin with his other index finger to get Jack to look him in the eye. "Jack, as much as I love Papa, there is a part of my heart that will always love your mom. And I'll never let that go." Jack smiled at him. "That's part of the reason why I love Papa; he understands that. Jack, he was a huge support for me while you and mom had to be away." Jack looked at him. "And even bigger after mom died; I needed someone to hold me up."

Jack looked at him with Haley's soft smile. "Papa did that?"

Aaron smiled back. "Yes he did Jack. But buddy, I can tell you there's a part of my heart that I reserved for mom that hurts." Jack looked long into his eyes. "I told Papa a couple weeks ago I miss my little boy." Jack shook his head and started to open his mouth. "Buddy, hear me out. The little boy is the final memory your mom has of you. I want that to live on; for her," he whispered. Jack grabbed his glass and climbed up into Aaron's lap. Aaron kissed his head. "I know that mom is watching from heaven and she sees the wonderful young man you are growing into." Jack looked at him. "She sorta told me."

"Dad?" Aaron explained his experience while having surgery from the aftermath of Foyet's scar tissue.

Jack looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me that back then?"

"Because I was scared buddy; I didn't want to bring up bad memories for you." Aaron paused. "Or for you to think that it was alright to forget mom."

Jack looked out over the lake again. Aaron understood the significance for him. The peace of the lake gave him peace. "Dad, I'll never forget mom; I get it."

"Get what Jack?"

Jack gulped and brushed away a tear. "She died to protect me."

"Yes she did buddy," Aaron said, kissing his head and pulling him close and holding him tight. They sat together like that for a while.

"But dad, why are you telling me this now?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Because Jack I want you to understand why I've been so hesitant to let you go duck hunting with Papa."

"I didn't know that dad."

Aaron smiled. "Papa asked a couple months ago if you could. I kept putting off answering him. Jack, I'll say it again. It's not about you being around Papa and his shotgun. It's about what memories it might bring back to you."

"It hasn't dad," Jack smiled.

"I know buddy; when we went out with Papa a couple weeks ago and you didn't have a bad dream that night, I knew it wouldn't. But in a way, it showed me again how much my little boy is growing up. That's hard for me to let go Jack. I know these times, like how we're sitting here now with you in my lap," he said tickling Jack, "are soon going to be gone for me." Jack looked at him. "And while that makes me really proud of the great guy you're growing up to be, it makes me a little sad."

"I don't understand dad."

Aaron smiled. "Make me two promises my son." Jack looked at him. "No matter how old we both get, we'll always share a hug."

Jack leaned up with his growing body and put his arms tightly around Aaron's neck. "That's easy dad." Aaron knew the smile he had. "What's number two," he asked into Aaron's neck.

"Please be careful tomorrow."

Jack pulled out of his hug and looked his dad in the eye. Aaron had to smile at the eyes that matched his, starting to show his father's intensity. "I promise dad. I know what guns can do. I'll be real careful and listen to Papa."

Aaron beamed. "Have a wonderful time with Papa Jack."

###

**A/N: In the game of Cribbage, the dealer gets an "extra" hand to count. That is called the crib, where each person playing has to discard a card (or cards depending on the number of players; a crib must have four cards only). In three-handed Cribbage (before you ask :D ) the dealer, after dispersing the cards, takes the top card and puts it into the crib face down. Figuring out which card to put in the crib while trying to keep your hand intact for scoring is one of the strategies of that game that I love so much.**

**DNR is the Department of Natural Resources. A branch of that department is fish and wildlife management which includes game wardens to "police" that fishing/hunting laws are followed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dave and Jack were soundly sleeping by nine. Dave had made Jack's favorite tortellini recipe with prosciutto ham for their "before hunt" dinner, with Aaron and Dave moving up when they ate to get Jack ready for his early morning wake-up. With their big breakfast, the work out they all got splitting logs, and a little wrestling match in the heated pool, Jack was sleeping two seconds after he said "Amen" with his nightly prayers. Max curled up around his legs, yawning as well. Dave was snoring ten minutes later.

Aaron was too keyed up to sleep. After doing some prep work for the "great hunters" breakfast in the hunting boat, Aaron smiled being the king of the remote and settled into a documentary on the History Channel, enjoying a small tumbler of scotch.

Just as he was shutting the TV off, Max came into the living room. Aaron smiled. "You need your usual one last whiz run, don't you Max?" His reply was a soft bark and wagging his tail. Aaron sent him out the back door of the cabin and got the coffee maker ready for the morning. He got the hot water running in the kitchen sink and let Max in. He scampered through the kitchen and up the stairs to climb back in with Jack.

Aaron pulled two thermos jugs from the cupboard in the laundry room, smiling at Dave and Jack's hunting clothes and boots laid out on the machines. He took the thermoses and filled them with the hot water getting the liner warm for the morning. Tightly securing the tops, he set the alarm and shut the lights out of the lower level of the cabin and ascended the stairs. After a quick check on Jack and Max, he went into the master bedroom.

-00CM00-

Dave woke to his alarm going off at five the next morning. Shutting the alarm off to not wake Aaron, he rose out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and quickly shaved. Going back in the bedroom to dress, he noticed Aaron wasn't in bed. Shrugging, he got dressed for the morning hunt, pulling on his wool lined camo pants as well as wool socks.

Going down the stairs he walked into the kitchen with the light already on. Aaron was pouring the contents of the coffee pot into one of the thermoses. Dave noticed a cooking pan on the stove. He furthered entered eyeing Aaron in his white t-shirt, cotton lounge pants and flip flops like Jack. "What's cooking," he asked, kissing Aaron.

"Hot chocolate for Jack," he smiled, pointing at the second thermos.

"You don't have Jack up?"

Aaron kissed him. "That's all on you Papa," Aaron fiendishly smiled, stirring. "Send Max down; I'll handle that."

"Gee thanks," Dave said, walking out.

Forty minutes later, Dave and Jack were in the laundry room, finally dressed. Aaron put Jack's backpack on his shoulders. "What you got in there dad," Jack asked, adjusting the straps, yawning a bit. "It's heavy."

Aaron smiled, kissing his head. "Just some good things for you, Papa and Max."

Jack looked him in the eye. "I keep my promises dad."

Aaron pulled him into a hug. "I know you do Jack. You and Papa have an awesome morning." Aaron yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"Love ya dad!"

"Love you too buddy," Aaron smiled. He looked at Dave. "Love you too," he smiled. "Have a good time," he said kissing Dave.

"We will," Dave smiled, moving to the kitchen table where he had his shotgun in its case and shells laid out.

Jack opened the back door and Max sped out. Jack followed him, letting his parents have some time together. He noticed Max sniffing out a spot to take his morning constitutional.

Dave tucked the box of shotgun shells in his hunting jacket and picked up his gun case. He looked at Aaron. "Promises?"

Aaron shook his head. "Enjoy your time with Jack. I'm going back to bed. Get the hell out the door so I can reset the alarm and sleep."

Dave smiled. "Thanks Aaron; I know this isn't easy for you."

Aaron kissed him. "Dave, I love you; and I love Jack. I'm going back to bed and sleeping until you text me that you two are heading back in. Does that tell you something?"

Dave smiled. "Yes it does; I'm a very lucky man."

Jack stuck his head back in the door. "Papa, we going or not?"

Aaron laughed as Dave headed to the door. "Love ya both guys."

Jack beamed. "Back at ya dad. You sleep; you work too hard."

Dave shot Aaron a look with a smile of _he's right_ as he headed out the door.

Jack laughed walking down the hill in front of Dave at Max standing on the dock, barking at them. _Good thing we don't have neighbors close_ Dave thought with a smile. _He'd wake them up_. He looked at pride at his son, dressed for hunting.

The morning was chilly; Dave had checked the thermometer on the garage as he walked off the deck. It read 45°. _I hope it's not too cold for Jack_. Just then a slight warm breeze blew across his face. Dave looked up into the still dark skies. _Thank you Caroline and Haley; the bundle of energy will be fine_ he smiled. _And I'll take care of him; I promise_ he added as an afterthought.

Dave walked on the dock to see Jack prancing a bit. "Jack?"

"Papa, all of a sudden, I've got to go."

Dave smiled. "That's a bit of nerves my boy; give me your backpack and go whiz on the beach." Jack rushed off and Dave got the backpack and his shotgun on the boat. Max jumped on the boat. Jack scampered back and got on as well. "First things first," Dave smiled at him, pulling out his camo life jacket. "You put this on."

Jack looked at him, pulling it on. "What about you Papa?"

"My life vest is built into my hunting vest," he smiled, as Jack snapped the buckles of his vest together.

"What about Max?"

"We'll put his on when we get to our hunting spot." Dave unloosened the back tie of the boat to the dock. "Jack, can you reach the front one?"

"Yup Papa," he said reaching over the side. The boat, free from the dock drifted a bit as Dave started the motor. They headed for Dave's hunting spot in the cove below Cory and Tina's cabin. Dave had the front light on to guide the boat in the darkness. Noticing that Jack was huddled with Max on the floor, he cut the engine a bit. The cool morning air, along with the moving boat was chilly even for him, putting one hand in his vest pocket and then another to keep them warm.

As they rounded the finger of land that extended into the lake where their dear friends lived, Dave slowed the boat even more. Jack looked at him. "Don't want to wake the ducks until were ready," he softly said. Jack nodded with a smile and stood up. "Jack, open up the decoy compartments." When they were out on the boat three weeks ago, Dave had familiarized Jack with all the workings of the duck boat.

Slowly gliding to a halt before the cattail bed, Dave moved to the front of the boat and set the trolling motor in the water. Jack handed him the decoys as Dave slowly moved the boat to place them. "This is a lot easier with you helping me Champino," he smiled. Jack just beamed, handing him another one.

Satisfied at the spread of the decoys, Dave moved the boat to the other side of the cattails and cut the engine. He dropped the front anchor and moved quickly to the back to set the back one as well so the boat wouldn't turn in the soft morning breeze.

Jack helped him get the rest of boat's camouflage over the sides of the boat. When they finished, he looked at Dave. "Now what Papa," he whispered. A small sliver of sun appeared on the east horizon.

"We wait for sun up son," he smiled. "Where's your backpack?" Jack pointed. Dave sat down on the seat of the boat and unzipped it. Max plopped down in the front of the boat for his morning snooze. Dave pulled out the first thermos, unscrewing off the cup and then opening the lid. He smelt the contents. He handed the cup to Jack. "This is yours," he smiled, pouring some hot chocolate.

"That smells good," Jack said. "You make this Papa?"

Dave shook his head, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "No, dad did," he smiled. "Be careful; it might be a little hot," he added as Jack started to take a sip.

"Whoa, it is." Jack blew into the cup a bit. Dave put his coffee cup on the metal housing that held the boat's steering assembly. He reached into Jack's backpack and pulled out a box of Emma Lawton's homemade doughnuts. Jack smiled. "Don't tell me Papa; dad's secret run into town yesterday afternoon."

"Yupppp," Dave smiled, mimicking his son, holding out the box to him. There were a dozen doughnuts of different varieties; glazed and powder sugared; and he and Jack's favorites. Crushed nuts topping for Dave; chocolate covered for Jack. They both quickly pulled out their favorites.

Jack powered down two bites and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Thanks Papa for bringing me along," he said, swallowing the another bite. "This is special. You and me need some one on one time."

Dave looked at him, sipping his coffee. "And when did you grow up on me," he softly laughed.

"You too?"

"Jack?"

"Dad and me…" Jack started.

"Dad and I," Dave softly corrected.

"Whatever Papa," Jack said, rolling his eyes a bit. "We had a chat yesterday while you took the log splitter back to town. He misses me being a little guy."

Dave smiled. "Did he tell you why?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah Papa, he did. We had a great chat; especially about mom."

"Your mom was a wonderful woman Jack and dad and I don't want you to forget that."

"Got that Papa," Jack said. He turned to look at Dave. "I know she died to protect me and give dad time to get to the house while I was working the case."

Dave marveled at how their nine year old son basically broke down what had happened exactly on point. "Yes she did," was all that Dave could muster out of his mouth at the moment.

"And that's mom's final memory of me; me being a little boy." He paused. "But Papa, he told me about what happened while he had his surgery." Dave could hear the wheels in Jack's head turning; trying to put his thought process together. "Do you believe that Papa?"

"Yes son; very much," Dave said, pulling him to his side. Jack looked at him, taking another bite of his doughnut and a sip from his cup. "Sometimes, we all get little voices in our head that tell us a situation isn't right; or maybe it is and run with it. I like to think that it's our loved ones in heaven pointing the way."

"Really Papa?"

Dave laughed. "Walking down to the dock, I worried about you being warm enough. Caroline, with a little help from your mom," he nudged Jack, "sent me a message I'm a worry wart."

Jack laughed. "You and dad both are Papa."

"That's our job Jack. We're supposed to worry about you; that's part of being a parent. And what can cause the gray hair," he smiled at Jack.

"Ms. Kellmer said your gray in goatee makes you look disti…" Jack struggled to remember the word.

"Distinguished," Dave smiled. "I like that." He looked to the eastern horizon. "Finish that cup of hot chocolate Jack. It's just about hunting time."

The morning had cooled Jack's cup for him to down it in two gulps. "Let's do it Papa," he smiled.

###

**A/N: hehehehehe I'm gonna make you wait one more day.**

**Morning constitutional is a uniquely Yank term for morning "dump". Ms. Kellmer is Jack's current teacher; the name is a solely of my making.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave put away the thermoses into the backpack and Jack shoved in the box of doughnuts. Dave smiled at him. "You ready?"

"Papa, I've been waiting for this a long time," he smiled back, putting his hand on Dave's forearm. "And Papa, it's safety first. I'm in." Dave pulled on his hunting gloves; Jack pulled on the mittens Aaron sent along.

Dave kissed his forehead. "I love you too my son." He looked to the front of the boat. "You wake up Max," he winked.

"Got it Papa." They rose off the seat together. Dave opened his shotgun case as Jack woke Max. Seeing the shotgun come out, Max hopped to his feet. Jack smiled. "I think Max is ready Papa." He put on Max's life vest.

Dave smiled back at him, looking at the sun rising. He put two shells in the gun and shut the barrel. "So am I," he said, looking at Jack. Jack smiled and quickly sat down in his seat. Dave patted his thigh. "Come Max," he pointed. Max dutifully jumped on the shooting platform and sat down next to Dave.

Jack beamed as Dave pulled his duck call out of his pocket and made his first call. Max still sitting next to him quivered. Jack smiled more.

A couple calls later from Dave that produced no ducks, Jack started to frown. Dave didn't notice. He had a "crowd" to work. Max sat impatiently at his side, his tail wagging at every blat of the duck call.

Dave tried again with no luck. "Papa," Jack whispered.

"Easy son," he said, still scanning his shooting horizon. "Those first calls were to wake up the drakes. It's not my first county fair." Jack smiled at the phrase he had heard before. "Now that I've got their attention….." Dave changed the call.

Jack looked over the boat to where Dave was looking for ducks to see a large gathering of ducks stirring. Three started to fly. Jack sat on pins and needles. _Take the shot Papa; take the shot_. Dave let them fly past him and then fired at the trailing drake. He dropped it with his first shot. "Go Max," Dave commanded. Max dove in. "Jack, stay put." He waited for another trailing drake to fly past him and bagged him with the second shell. Opening the gun barrel, Dave said, "Clear." Jack didn't move.

Dave looked at him. "Sorry son; that's my, dad's and the team's notice. When I say 'clear' you can come up here." Jack scampered up next to him.

"Got it Papa." Jack noticed a few more drakes flying over. "What about them Papa?"

Dave smiled. "Son, I've already dropped two. We don't want to overwork Max." As he said that, Max gently snatched the first one off the top of the water and swam back to the boat. Dave smiled at Jack. "You did one fine job Jack; I'm proud of you." Jack smiled from ear to ear. "Come Max," Dave commanded. Max's young body quickly closed the distance. He deposited the first duck on his walk up platform. "Go Max," Dave said. Max turned and started to swim back out.

"Papa, Max is going the wrong way," Jack said. "The other duck is over there," Jack pointed. He instinctively whistled at Max. Max stopped and looked at Jack. "Go that way Max," Jack pointed. Max turned and headed the direction that Jack pointed.

"Keep talking to him son," Dave said, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "He's swimming blind; you're his eyes."

Jack understood what Dave was telling him. This was the part of Max's training that Jack had worked so hard on. "Max, more left," he pointed. Max, still swimming, looked back at Jack and then started to swim where he pointed. A few seconds later, Max barked at spotting the duck, swimming towards it.

Dave smiled broadly at Jack, rubbing his shoulder. "Thanks partner. You did a great job training Max."

Jack hopped down to look at the first drake. "They really have bright colored feathers," he said.

"Yes they do," Dave said, opening his shotgun to pop out the spent shells. "That's how I know they're drakes; especially the white ring around their neck. The females don't have that."

Jack smiled at him. "I remember Papa." Dave noticed Jack looking at the bird more. He recognized Haley's softness he inherited. _He understands why I hunt yet he still feels for a dead animal_.

"You OK Jack?"

"I'm good Papa," he smiled. "I've just never seen one of your ducks with the blood on it," he matter-of-factly added. Dave smiled at him as Max come up the ramp with the second duck. Before he could set it down, Jack moved to the front of the boat. Max shook his body with a large shake, spraying lake water all over the area. Jack looked at Dave. "Remembered that one too Papa," he smiled.

"Atta boy Jack," Dave smiled, praising Max for his work. Dave picked up the two ducks to put them in the cold locker of the boat.

"Papa," Jack said incredulously, "we don't want a picture of Max's first ducks?"

"I'm bad," Dave smiled, pulling out his cellphone. "You feel comfortable holding them Jack?"

"Yup, I'm good," he smiled. Jack took the two ducks from Dave and sat down on the platform, getting Max to sit down next to him. Dave snapped a couple pictures. "But Papa, don't send them to dad yet; let him sleep. He needs it."

"Agreed," Dave smiled, taking the ducks and putting them in the locker. "But it's downtime and some more breakfast for us. It'll take time to attract more ducks to the blind."

Dave made sure Jack pulled off his mittens as he took his gloves off. He pulled out some hand sanitizer they both used to be extra careful before they handled the contents of the backpack. Jack looked at him. "You been hangin' out with Ms. Kellmer Papa?" Dave looked at him. "She's super big on keeping germs away," he said, wiping his hands together.

"Ms. Kellmer is a smart lady Jack," Dave smiled, pouring him a cup of hot chocolate. "Dad and I were really impressed with her when we met her at parent-teacher conferences a couple weeks ago," he added, handing the cup to Jack.

"Yup, she is Papa," Jack smiled, blowing on his hot chocolate while warming his fingers around the cup. "And a lot of fun," he beamed. "She's my favorite teacher so far."

Dave smiled, pouring his cup of coffee. "My favorite teacher," Dave said, sitting down next to Jack, "was Sister Theresa. For a Catholic nun teaching school, she was warm and loving." Jack looked at him with a question. "I went to Catholic grade school Jack. And back then, teachers got away with a lot more on how they made students behave than they can now. In my school, the teacher not to get was Sister Agatha. She had a wooden ruler and used it. Thank goodness I didn't get her."

"Papa, what do you mean?"

"Back then, the teachers could use corporal punishment in the classrooms." Jack furled his brow at Dave. "Sorry son; they could spank you. Sister Agatha used her ruler on her student's hands. Especially kids like your dad; writing with their left hand. It wasn't good Jack and it wasn't right. But it happened back then." Jack shook his head. "Sister Agatha, when I was in school was old; Sister Theresa was young and didn't believe it that. She just wanted to teach us." Dave's mind drifted back. "I want to open your mind; that's how you learn," he said, recounting her words.

"She sounds way cool Papa," Jack said, taking a drink. "And I'm glad you didn't get Sister Agatha," he smiled.

"Me too," Dave smiled, taking his own sip, nudging Jack's shoulder. "I'd have been in her doghouse with welts on my hand every day."

"Papa?"

"I was short back then Jack; to make up for being picked on during recess, I was the class clown." Jack looked at him. Dave laughed. "I was the kid that made smart alec remarks in class."

Jack looked at him wide-eyed, taking a bite of his doughnut. "Really Papa," he snickered.

"Yup, I was," he smiled. He looked around and nudged Jack's shoulder again. "You see something?"

Jack nodded his head. "The decoys are working," he whispered, as a small flock of ducks flew into the cove. "Papa, I think that is so neat how they land on the water; they're sorta like mini planes landing on aircraft carriers." Dave marveled at his son's observant mind.

He smiled. "I never thought of it like that Jack," he smiled. "But you're right. Ready to get back at it?"

Jack finished off his doughnut and drained his cup. "You bet Papa."

Round two of hunting commenced with Dave having to work a bit harder with his duck call to get them moving. "Papa," Jack whispered in question.

"They've had their breakfast Jack; and with the sun up, they're taking a bit of a snooze," he whispered back, pulling out his sunglasses, putting them on. "This may take some time." Jack sat patiently for twenty minutes, watching the flock with Dave. Dave winked at him. "Time to use my secret call," he whispered.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Cory and Tina were watching from their cabin. "Wakey, wakey ducks," Cory said. He noticed Dave loading his shotgun. He smiled at Tina who was keeping a sharp eye on Jack.

Once again, Dave dropped two drakes with the two shells he had in the chamber. "Look at the other ducks taking off," Cory said to his wife.

Tina pulled the binoculars to her eyes. "I just want to see Jack and Max work together. They've practiced so hard together."

She smiled at her husband, handing him the binoculars. "Look at Jack; he's got Max heading out to the second bird, telling him where to go." Cory looked and watched the scene.

"Too cool," he smiled at her as Max found the second duck. "But babe, we stop watching now." Tina looked at him. Cory smiled. "They're guys and they've been out on the water for a couple of hours," he winked.

"Got it," Tina smiled.

The fourth duck in the cold locker, Jack gave Dave a pained look. "Champino?"

"Papa, I got go. Bad."

Dave smiled. "The coffee is hitting me as well."

"Papa?"

Dave smiled. "We can pee into the lake. That little bit what hurt the eco system. As my papa used to say, 'it's like the old lady peeing the ocean'. But let's move to the front of boat where there's no houses to watch."

When they finished, Jack looked at Dave. "Papa, I gotta do the big job as well." Dave laughed and reached into a storage cabinet on the boat, pulling out a steel bucket. The other ones Dave had on the boat, for rinsing his hands or giving Max a drink were plastic.

He looked at Jack with a smile. "That's the poop bucket," he said, pulling out a roll a toilet paper on his index finger.

Jack eyed his suspiciously. "Really Papa?"

"Really," Dave smiled. "Pull down you drawers my matey," he said like Captain Jack. "I'm next."

Jack smiled his relief at Dave, pulling off some toilet paper. The job done, he pulled up his underwear and pants. "Papa, if you don't mind," Jack said with a spark in his eye, "I'm gonna head to the back of the boat."

Dave knew the answer, unzipping his hunting pants, but played along. "Jack?"

"Papa, I've walked into you and dad's bathroom at the wrong time more than once. I'm gonna go up wind," he said.

"Good idea," Dave smiled, plopping his south end on the bucket, laughing at Jack crawling up on the platform. _He's learning_ Dave smiled. _He knows to go up wind_.

When he finished, he stuck the bucket and the roll of toilet paper back in the storage locker. "Papa," Jack said looking at him, "I don't think Fabreeze will help that." Jack reached for his backpack and poured another cup of coffee for him.

Dave pointed to the skull and crossbones on the locker door, smiling. "That's why that's there Champino." Jack laughed. Dave took the coffee cup. "Thanks son," he smiled.

They sat down together on the boat bench after Jack poured himself more hot chocolate. They each powered down another doughnut. Jack looked at his last little bit and then Dave.

"You can share Champino," he smiled. "That little bite won't hurt Max." Jack tossed it in the air and Max snagged it, gulping it down.

"Papa," Jack smiled, pulling out another doughnut, "this is just special. I like this time with you."

Dave smiled. "So do I Champino." He looked at Jack. "But son, dad and I talk and he told me about your talk together."

Jack eyed him. "Do you two share everything?"

Dave smiled at him. "Yup; pretty much. That's called loving each other."

Jack smiled. "That's cool Papa." He looked off over the lake. "So Papa, if I tell you I miss mom you won't get mad?"

Dave pulled him close. "Jack; listen to me." Jack looked him in the eye. "Your dad and I want you to never forget you mom. And I mean never."

"I get it Papa; she died to protect me," he whispered, climbing up in Dave's lap.

Dave pulled him into his embrace, kissing his head. "Yes she did son."

"Papa, I get it; George was bad guy. That's why you and dad and the team go away. You catch bad guys like him. I just wish dad knew that I'm OK with that," he confessed.

"Champino?"

"Papa, I know dad. He hates being away from me." He looked at Dave. "You do too." Dave nodded. "But I get why you do that." He looked out over the lake again. "I love having Aunt Jess around and I know…."

"Know what Jack?"

"In a way," he said, looking at Dave, "you're doing it for mom."

Dave hugged him tighter. "Your mom yes; and for you Jack. That's what drives the team. We want to stop what these people do so they don't have to lose someone they love."

Jack looked out over the lake again rubbing Max's head, sitting next front of the two of them. "Papa, I miss Mudg too."

"Son," Dave said, kissing Jack's head. "Your mom and Mudg are sitting together, looking down on us and loving this day as much as us," he smiled.

"Ya think Papa?"

Dave kissed him again. "I know better Champino."

Jack nudged him. "And Caroline and James are there as well."

Dave smiled. "You bet they are."

###

**A/N: A review of Duckology 101: a drake is a male duck. Fabreeze is an American product that is an air freshening spray.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack, sitting on Dave's lap was able to look over the top of the duck boat. "Papa," he whispered, "look." Dave looked over into the cove and noticed a large group of ducks gathered.

He smiled. "Let's get back at it," he whispered back. Jack hopped off his lap and put the thermoses put away.

"That hit the spot Papa," he whispered, zipping up the backpack.

"It sure did Champino," Dave smiled.

Less than an hour later, Max dropped the sixth duck Dave downed on the deck and shook out his fur. "Come here Max," Jack said, as Dave doubled-checked his shotgun and put it back in the case. Jack took off Max's life vest. Max promptly sprayed Jack with another lake water bath, shaking out the fur that was under the vest. Jack looked at him, wiping his face. "Thanks Max," he sarcastically said. Dave lightly laughed, hanging the vest of the seat back to dry out.

They both looked up, hearing a boat approaching. Warden Valdez waved at them as he slowed his boat and pulled up, grabbing the side of the duck boat. "Hi Agent Rossi, Jack," he smiled at both of them. "How'd you do?"

"We bagged the limit," Dave said. "You want to check them."

Valdez shook his head. "I know better Agent Rossi," he smiled. "I just stopped by to see how you two did."

"Please, it's just Dave. I'm off duty this weekend."

Valdez smiled again, looking at Jack. "You have a good time Jack?"

"Yeah, I had a great time with Papa and Max," Jack beamed.

"And your Papa has got you dressed right," Valdez pointed at Jack's life vest. "I'm glad you had a great time. That's what it's all about out here. I'm just around so everyone does it safely."

"Thanks Warden," Jack said. "I like what you do," he smiled.

Valdez rapped the side of the boat. "Enjoy the rest of your day guys," he smiled. He started the motor of his boat and took off. Max barked a good bye, sending a new group of ducks in the cove scattering.

Dave pulled up the anchors and got the trolling motor going to move to the decoys. As the boat glided to a halt another small boat showed up. Cory smiled at them in him and Tina's small 12 foot runabout. "We've been watching," he smiled. "I'll pull up the decoys. You help Jack get them stored."

"Thanks Cory," Dave appreciatively smiled. "But hang on; it's getting warm and we're both overdressed. He took the time to get out of his hunting vest and jacket as Jack pulled his life vest off and then his jacket. Dave made sure he put his life vest back on, smiling as Jack buckled it back up.

One by one, Cory hauled up the decoys pulling off any lake bottom weeds, handing the decoy and the small anchor that held them in place to Dave. Dave wrapped the line around the decoy and handed it to Jack. Jack put the decoy in the storage locker. Max plopped down on the deck by the seat, yawning. He was snoozing less than a minute later in the sunshine.

Cory pulled up the last one and handed it to Dave. "Thanks again Cory," Dave smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm always glad to help you out," he smiled. "That's you asked Tina and me to do." He moved to start the small motor, grabbing the starter rope. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend," he said, pulling the rope. The engine fired up. "Give me a call if you need anything else."

Dave smiled. "It's nap time this afternoon. We're good to go. Say hi to Tina for us."

"Will do," Cory smiled, pushing his boat away from Dave's and moved off. Dave pulled out his cell phone. _Coming in with our limit_.

Dave started the boat and sat down in the captain's chair. His cell pinged in his pants pocket and he pulled it out to look at the text. _Been waiting for that_. Dave smiled and got the boat heading for home.

Nearing the dock, Dave nodded at Jack sitting in the seat and pointed. Jack turned in the seat and got up on his knees to see over the high sides of the duck boat. He spotted Aaron waiting on the dock for them and waved. Dave smiled.

Dave slowed the boat down, waking Max. He stood up, yawned and stretched. A couple seconds later, Jack looked at Dave. "Good thing we're getting to shore Papa," he said shaking his head.

"Wow, that's bad," Dave smelled.

Jack giggled. "I think Max's farts stink worse than you and dad's." Dave roared as he slowed the boat, cutting the engine. He let the momentum take it the dock. Aaron grabbed the side, pulling it to the dock.

"What's so funny," he asked smiling.

"Our son's profile on fartology."

"Max's are the worst," Jack smiled. "But dad, he's really got to go." Aaron whistled for him. Max bounded up on the platform and jumped on the dock. He took off running past Aaron.

Aaron laughed, pulling Jack over the side. "Wow, you're right."

"So do I," Jack said, running into the fish shack. Aaron tied down the front of the boat. Dave climbed off and fastened the back.

Aaron pulled him into a hug. "You and Jack have a good time?"

Dave kissed him. "It was amazing Aaron and very special."

Aaron smiled at him. "I'm glad; you two need that together." The shared a long kiss until they heard the door on the fish shack slam shut. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Jack ran back onto the dock and powered into Aaron for a hug. "You have a good time buddy?"

"It was awesome dad." Jack gave Aaron a blow-by-blow recount of the morning, handing him his life vest he took off. Dave got back on the boat, handing items to Aaron. The jacket they both had taken off, Jack's mittens and finally, Jack's backpack.

"That," Jack pointing at it as Aaron grabbed it, "was a life saver dad," he smiled. "Thanks dad, he added, powering in for another hug.

Aaron smiled. "Any time buddy. I'm glad you and Papa enjoyed it."

"It all really hit the spot Aaron," Dave said, handing the shotgun case to him. The last things to come off the boat were the ducks. Aaron laid them on the dock.

"We need a picture of this," he smiled as Dave climbed off. Dave knelt down on the dock behind the ducks and pulled Jack to his shoulder. Jack whistled for Max. He came bounding up the dock and at Jack's command, sat down next to him. Aaron took two pictures, looking at the results with a smile. "Got it. Papa and Jack's first hunt with Max is now documented for posterity."

Jack looked at him. "Dad, can you take one of the three of us without the ducks?"

"Buddy?"

"For Penelope," Jack shyly smiled.

Aaron smiled. "Good idea Jack." He snapped the picture and smiled at it. "Come see Jack." Jack raced to him and looked.

He smiled. "That's great dad."

"Then why don't you send it to Penelope with a message?"

Jack got wide eyed and his brown eyes lit up. "Can I dad?" Aaron smiled rubbing his back, handing him his cell phone. Aaron proudly smiled at Dave as Jack didn't need any help spelling the words, except for one shortcut in the texting world.

Thirty seconds later, Penelope was fixing lunch for herself while doing some prep for the dinner she was going to make for Kevin that night. She heard her cellphone ping with a message and picked it up. She noticed the text was from Hotch and was addressed to the whole team including Cruz. She quickly pulled it up, thinking it was a case.

She smiled as she read the text_. Hey Penny; it's me Jack. Thought you might like this. No pics of ducks tho. Luvs ya!_

The whole team, enjoying their weekend, smiled at the text and picture.

###

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that once again stuck around to read this. I truly appreciate it and your wonderful reviews.**

**More good stuff coming soon!**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
